


Celebrating

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>A Reason to Celebrate</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2016 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/648446.html?thread=13127422#t13127422) as part of their 10th Banging Birthday Bash.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Draco asked, as Albus dropped to his knees in Draco's office. Albus didn't usually come to him at work in the middle of the day. It must be a special occasion.

"We're celebrating."

"Oh? And what are we celebrating." 

Albus peeled open Draco's trousers before grinning cheekily. "My promotion, of course."

"Ah...I wasn't aware I'd promoted you."

Albus looked up at him through lowered lashes and slowly licked up Draco's hardened cock. Draco moaned and wound his fingers through Albus's hair.

"Don't worry, you can start the paperwork after you've finished."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
